peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tulio apologizes to Kilala Reno
It was almost 11 o'clock. Rei and his friends dropped off Kilala, Simba, and Flower at the Steilens' home. Kilala got back in her nightgown while Simba got back in his nightshirt, and Flower got back in his footy pajamas. Kilala stopped by the window while Simba and Flower said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Animal Kids stayed with Rei, because they were not ready to grow up. "Rei, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Kilala asked. "I will not forget." Rei said, as Kilala smiled. Then Rei sailed the ship away. "Goodbye, Kilala!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Rei!" Kilala called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Tulio and Snow White had just returned home. They freed Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. Tippe squeaked with happiness. Snow White smiled as she turned to Tulio. "Tulio, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Kilala. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Tulio and Snow White had a chat, and Tulio agreed to let Kilala stay with Simba and Flower in the nursery for a while. Tulio yawned and said, "Pshaw, Snow. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Timon?" "Oh, of course not." said Timon. Then he turned to Pumbaa, saying, "Don't you agree, Pumbaa?" "I agree!" said Pumbaa, "Don't you think so, Tippe?" Tippe smiled and nodded. Snow White opened the door and gasped. Kilala was not in her bed. "Kilala?" She saw her by the window. Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa ran to her. "Kilala, what on earth are you doing there?" Kilala woke up and yawned. She saw Snow White, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mother, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Tulio repeated. "All except the Lost Animal Kids. They weren't quite ready." Kilala said. "Lost Animal Kids? Ready?" asked Tulio. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Tulio. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, Tulio was confused. "Ready to grow up." Kilala reminded him. Timon ran to a sleeping Simba and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Pumbaa pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Tulio, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Kilala ran to Snow White, who was tucking Simba in. "Oh, but, mother. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Kilala said, "Jeanette Miller and the mermaids and Rei Pan! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Tulio gasped. Tippe ran over to a sleeping Flower. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg on the basket and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, he put the blanket over Flower's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Rei would save us, and he did! And we all called him the sewer rat!" Kilala laughed, "Err… Professor Ratigan, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Tulio sighed, as he was getting tired. "Snow White, I am going to bed." Kilala stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mother, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Kilala, as she looked out the window. Snow White turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Tulio? Tulio?" "Now what, Snow?" Tulio said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Tippe, Timon, Pumbaa, did you see…?" "Yes, I did!" Timon beamed, as he ran to the window to see. Pumbaa oinked happily as he ran to the window to see with Timon. Tippe squeaked happily as he ran to the window to see with he others. Tulio looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Snow White smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Tulio, dear." "Father." Kilala smiled and hugged her father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Rei Pan and the Lost Animal Kids still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one boy named Rei Pan. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction